


Eyes

by imsoglitter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: Simultaneously separated and joined by ideologies, two lovers find a moment of peace in a chaotic galaxy.





	Eyes

Her eyes were soft. He liked them best that way. They were soft and expressive, sometimes to the point where he didn’t need to read her mind to understand exactly what she was feeling, and it was nice. It was nice to know that he could trust her. She was an awful liar because of those eyes.

Not so long ago, he hadn’t known what her eyes looked like soft. They were always flint sharp with anger, and rage, and hatred. But eventually hatred softened to pity, which softened to… something else. Something incredible.

 

His eyes were deep. They had never changed, not since their first fateful meeting on Starkiller base. No matter what emotions he tried to convey with his words, his eyes always stayed the same. They flowed with sadness and loneliness that mirrored her own in ways she didn’t fully understand. With time, the sadness had been replaced with a cautious trust, a determination of sorts. She felt bad that he continued to hold onto a shred of his past, but she couldn’t blame him. She did too.

 

Her lips were, arguably, softer than her eyes. They were gentle. Gentleness was not a common experience for him. Even when his parents  _ were _ there for him, gentle moments were few and far between. That being said, he savored her every touch, wanting them to last. He never wanted to part from her, and held her feeling close when they were gone.

 

His lips were rough and chapped. Not that it was an unpleasant feeling to have them brush up against hers. They were a reminder of the hell he’d been through, passed from caretaker to caretaker, mentor to mentor, without really having anyone he felt safe with. She understood his abandonment; she had been there herself. She hoped that she could provide what he was looking for, what he had spent his whole life pursuing.

 

She was safety. She was tranquility. She was reassurance and kindness, and everything he thought he would never find in a cold unforgiving galaxy. He felt her shiver as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Despite her fragile appearance, she was limber and strong, and he could feel it in the way she held him, tightly and warmly. Their foreheads touched and he looked into her eyes again, grateful that they no longer held their sharpness.

 

She could feel his heat through his jacket as she stared into his still mournful eyes. She regretted that she couldn’t do more to help him. But she had done her best, and honestly, it was more than he had ever been given. She stood on her toes to reach his face, and brushed her lips against the scar she had given him after their first meeting, a form of apology she had given many times before.

 

He smiled halfway. She lowered herself and blushed slightly under his gaze. His hands traced down her arms, and he interlocked his fingers with hers. A promise. One that she would never be abandoned or let go of as long as he had life in him, and after if he could manage it. A promise that no matter how messed up or contradictory or downright illogical their love was, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. She squeezed his hand, and he knew she promised the same.

 

They were safe here. They were safe anywhere as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
